Unintentional Infatuation
by DreamWings231
Summary: Viceroy creates a love potion by McFist's demand and it ends up at the high school, making everyone fall in love at first sight. Can Randy escape the love madness or will fake love cloud his heart
1. Attraction is Only the Start

Unintentional Infatuation

"Viceroy!" screeched McFist, rampaging to the mad scientist currently relaxing under his holographic sun, cloaked in sun screen.

The inventor didn't even spare a glance at the enraged cyborg, "I'm sorry, the evil genius you're trying to call is on vacation; please call back in a week." Viceroy sipped his lemonade as McFist grinded his teeth, steam coming out of his ears.

"Stop this nonsense and help me! This is important!"

"Another one of your plans to defeat the Ninja?" Viceroy said, removing his shades to give McFist an annoyed expression, "Because we both know how well that goes."

McFist turned away from his partner and walked to the window, dramatically staring out in the distance, "No, this time it's not the Ninja; far more important and dangerous."

Realizing how serious the billionaire was acting, Viceroy turned the holo-projector off, "Is about you-know-who?"

"No, from what I've seen and what I predicted, the unexpected as occurred." Absolute dread formed on McFist's face.

"I'm still lost."

The billionaire's eyes turned moist, tears threating to fall, "My honey-bon is in love with that British boy band!"

Viceroy stared, deadpan, at this employer, "You need my help with your marriage?"

"Yes!" Waterfalls of tears flooded into a pool around McFist, "Marci won't talk to me! She's leaving to London with her friends to follow the boy band tomorrow!"

"Oh brother," Viceroy began walking back to his holo-projector when McFist tackled him, crushing the dark skinned man, "Get off me!"

"Viceroy, please help me! Marci means the world to me; I can't lose her to five Brits half my age!"

"Fine, I'll help you. You're lucky I'm not a fan of One Direction; too mainstream for my liking, those middle schoolers can have them."

"Good, now stop your gibberish about directions and help me get my Marci!"

The duo walked to one of Viceroy's inventing tables, "I'm been experimenting with pheromones for a while after seeing how effective Psycho-bot was by learning emotions, so I created this!" Viceroy proudly presented a vile containing pink liquid.

McFist stared back and forth from the vile to the mad scientist, "You actually made a love potion?"

"It's not a love potion! It a chemical that influences the behavioral patterns on the target to make them desire the first thing they see." The billionaire blinked slowly, not comprehending a word. "It's like love in first sight, just not too drastic depending on how much is used. All you have to do is get Marci to smell a little bit and make sure you're the first thing she sees."

The cybernetic arm swiped the vile, "My plan is perfect."

"Uh huh," Viceroy rolled his eyes, "Your plan."

* * *

"Oh sugar cube, I got a present for you!" McFist walked into his shared bedroom where Marci was packing her bags.

"Hannibal, if this is about how I'm creating some distance then I'm not listening. You're always in your office or taking your workers to Woopie World!" Marci accused as she shut closed a suit case.

"You're right, I'm always working but I got something for you," cooed McFist and pulled out a small pink perfume bottle, "Custom made, sweetheart!"

"Really, you made this for me?" Marci hugged Hannibal and then sprinted some of the perfume on herself. A cloud of pink was inhaled by the mistress, leaving her dazed and her eyes flashed pink for a brief moment. "Hannibal, my giant teddy bear, you're so thoughtful and romantic!" She wrapped her arms around her husband, placing multiply red lipstick marks on his face.

The spouses continued their moment on the bed, forgetting the bottle on the dresser. Then Bash barged into the room, "Yo mom, I need money. Ah, this is too gross for Bash!" The sixteen year old blinded his eyes with his hand while the other one searched the dresser for cash and carelessly gripped along with the love perfume. "Yeah, I got money but feeling icky!" With that being said, he ran out of the mansion and into the limo taking him to school. "That was so gross, I'm throwing up now!"

* * *

The bell for lunch rang as Bash began complaining to his group about the traumatic event he seen earlier with his friends just nodding along agreeing with every word he said. "Ah, the grossness is going back to my head! I'm gonna make a grumpy with my mouth!" Bash pushed away students and ran into a bathroom stall, chucking up his breakfast. Being decent once and flushing away the puke, Bash gargled sink water and started searching his bag for money, "I'm gonna need more money to buy stuff I don't need. Hey what's this?"

The bully inspected the perfume bottle with one eye and squeezed the cap, the perfume immediately caused Bash to drop the bottle and cover his nose after taking a small sniff, "This smells really girly!" The little bottle rolled out of the bathroom when Bash opened the door and bummed into a certain purple haired freshman.

Caught off guard from the collision, Randy ramble apologies to not further anger the bully, "Bash, hey man I didn't see you there. Well you look really nice today and oh look at the time, go to go!" Randy was about to jump into a run when Bash pulled his hoodie, lifting the freshman to have equal eye contact.

"You're not a girl but you look pretty." Howard and other students lingering in the hallway stared in bewilderment, all expecting an unfair fight, not Bash telling someone, no less a boy, that he was 'pretty.'

Randy blinked, slowly processing the compliment, "Um thank you?" Blue eyes shifted from one shocked face to another, "Can you please put me down?"

The eleventh grader ignored the question, "Tell me your name."

"I'm Randy," Bash simply let go of the hoodie, causing Randy to fall on the floor with Howard helping him back up.

"Come on Cunningham!" Howard whispered, "Let's get out of here!" The two freshmen ran to the cafeteria, out of Bash's glaze that briefly turned pink.

* * *

Yeah, I've been watching this cartoon a lot lately and I'm in love so I just had to make a fan fic. I'm just trying to make the story seem like it can be a legit episode or whatnot.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Love's in the Air

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement for the story! I really appreciate that you guys are loving it.

Alpha Knight: Yep you're gonna smell a whole bunch of love triangles in this story

Intangible Kittens: Thanks for your love, I'm trying to make this as undetectable as possible

IceNinja202: Randy being paired with Theresa and Heidi is just too predicable for my liking

Man of cartoons: Smiles everywhere!

Nerdgirl3: I rewatched Pranks for Nothing just to find Randy spinning, I love Randy, especially when he whore that suit in the Christmas episode

Guest: Like Viceroy said, 1D is too mainstream for my liking, but I kinda agree with you about them being destroyed, just not dead, no one wants to be charged with murder

Layra: I updated! Yeah!

Ben10 Madness: Nah, I like Randy and Theresa as friends, as for Heidi... I'm planning something for her, key word being planning

Crimson Writer Knight: Updated!

* * *

Chapter 2: Love's in the Air

"What the juice just happen!" Purple hair was gripped and panic alarms went off in the ninja's head, "Bash just called me pretty! That was just wonk!"

"Actually, he kind of called you a girl." The ginger looked up from his lunch to see a heated glare, "Well he sort of did!"

Sighing in defeat of the non-existing battle, Randy hit his head on the lunch table, "This makes no honking sense."

"Maybe there is no sense and you should just let it go, Cunningham," Howard said while sneaking a French fry from Randy's plate. "So the jerkiest guy in the school finds you good looking, at least it wasn't the ugliest girl of the school."

"Yeah but are you forgetting that Bash's the stepson of my nemesis who's always out to kill me!"

Nearly finishing all of the ninja's fries, Howard mumbled, "That might have slipped my mind."

"Really, that slipped your mind?" Randy straightened up and finally noticed his missing food, then stared unimpressed at his best friend, "At a time like this, you're eating my lunch." Eating his own lunch and half paying attention to Howard changing the topic to Grave Punchers, thoughts of the earlier event brewed. Bash's actions seemed abnormal to Randy, almost Ninja abnormal, but then again, Norrisville is usually attacked by monsters, robots, or psychopathic people; there's even a Mad Scientist University and a swamp filled with dangerous predators behind the school.

* * *

Long forgotten on the floor, kicked across half the school, the little perfume bottle was taken pity upon a certain baton twirler. "I've never seen this perfume at the mall," muttered Theresa, "What about you Debbie?"

"Can't say I have," responded the smaller girl, flipping through her Spanish notebook, "Here, let me try." Debbie sprayed decent amount of the perfume on herself, unaware that Stevens was behind her closing his locker. The pink aroma filled the two students' noses.

"Sorry about that Stevens," Theresa said when Stevens sneezed and looked at Debbie through his signature shades. "Debbie, what do you think of it?"

The straight A student blinked, "Right the perfume, it smells a bit odd." Rubbing her eyes, Debbie stared at Theresa with a slight blush unnoticed by the baton twirler.

Before Theresa could comment the bell rang, "Well I should go, bye." Theresa closed her locker and whispered into Debbie's ear, "Oh and I think Stevens is giving you the eyes." She giggled away at her friend's red face, thinking it was for the trombone player.

Debbie touched her ear where her closest friend's lips were so close to. A tap on her shoulder snapped her attention to Stevens, motioning her that they have to go to their shared class. Distracted by thoughts of the twirler, Debbie was unaware of Stevens' arm around her shoulder, leading her down the hallways.

From across the corridor, watching Stevens' display of affection was Flute Girl, glaring at the girl currently in the arms of the non-lamest band member. When the warning bell rang she stormed off to her class where the school's triangle player tried to engage conversation with her.

"Flute Girl, are you listening? Why do you look angrier than usually are?" Bucky continued his assault of questions since the teacher was running late. Determined to get her attention, the blond resorted to outrageous exclamations, "Flute Girl, I have tickets for the Hunger Games movie. A spider's on your head. There's a big fat monster right behind you."

"Excuse me? I am not a fat monster!" Howard shouted and returned back to his conversation with a now giggling Randy.

Sighing, Bucky tried his last resort, "Lily DeGray."

Flute Girl finally looked at Bucky, despite the irritated expression the triangle player considered it a victory, "What's so important that you have to use my real name?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were all right."

"Well," Lily began, "Not really, I saw Stevens moving on to Debbie, and I know I said that I'm over him but I guess I'm not." Bucky was about to comfort her until the teacher arrive and started the lesson.

* * *

"You insolent mortal!" Viceroy cowered behind the McFist's desk, not daring to look at the Sorcerer's gruesome, enraged face from the giant projector, "You're supposed to bring destruction to the city but all you're doing is useless projects that don't benefit my escape!"

The Sorcerer growled at the scientist excuse, "Well we're low on material shipment for the day so I can't build a fully functioning robot."

"I don't care if you're sorry excuse of monster is not ready! Send in something to destroy the Ninja!"

The face of chaos vanished leaving Viceroy to grumble, "This is how I'm spending my vacation, getting yelled at." He typed on his McTablet, opening a floor panel lifting up a robotic lion. "I haven't tested you yet but you'll do. Now go destroy the Ninja, Leo-bot!" Leo-bot roared to life as its red eyes turned on. The robot pounced and crashed through the wall, running towards the school.

Crumbles of the damaged wall created a dust cloud as McFist entered the office, "Viceroy, what did you do!"

"The Sorcerer wanted a robot, I sent a robot," Viceroy noticed multiply of red lipstick marks on the billionaire's face, "I see you enjoyed yourself."

"Yep, thanks to that love potion, Marci can't get her hands off of me," McFist smugly said, "You should use it too since you're never around the ladies."

Viceroy glared at the growing ego of his boss, "I don't need a love potion. Speaking of which, where is it?"

"I don't know, but who cares, for once you made something that can't go wrong!" McFist sat back in his chair, kicking his feet on his desk. The phone rang and right before McFist even greeted to whoever was on the other line, he immediately pulled the phone away from his ear. "Uh, hi Marci, is everything alright?"

Marci's voice rambled nonstop about making evening plans and how wonderful a husband McFist is. Her rambling increased the cyborg's ego and throughout the phone call, he wasn't paying much attention until Marci said, "Oh and I think we should have more kids!"

"Yes sweetie, that sounds great, wait a minute what!" Panic was all over the billionaire's face, "No Marci, we are not having more kids!" McFist slammed the on the receiver and looked at Viceroy for an explanation, "What did you do? I don't want kids!"

"I told you, the perfume influences the pheromones, you probably used too much and it's making her act so obsess with you."

"Well make an antidote! Just imagine Bash having siblings." Both men shudder at the idea of Bash teaching little children how to prank and irritate everyone.

"We're low on shipment, I need either a week to start from scratch or the perfume to make antidote in more than an hour or two."

"Viceroy, when you're married, you find out that many things can happen within a week," Advised McFist and then he yelled at the Robo-Apes, "Don't just stand there! Find the love perfume!"

"You're just lucky that the chemical's contained in a cybernetic bottle that can't be destroyed." The evil scientist scoffed, "And I'm married to science."

* * *

Observing his best friend's nervous antics, Howard concluded, "You're not dropping this situation with Bash are you."

"Well it's not every day that the school bully starts stalking you," Randy counter and subtly looked over his shoulder to see Bash watching them, "This is so honking weird."

"I never took you as homophobic, Cunningham," the ginger commented. The occasion of talking about sexuality never arose between the two amigos; they were just bros at the start of the day and bros at the end of the day.

Randy brushed his hand through his hair, still frustrated as they walk out of the school, "I'm not, and I honestly don't care about gender. It's just that out of the whole school, Bash is the one who notices me. Also the fact he's a complete jerk. Seriously, what the juice!"

"Maybe it's because you're the only one who noticed his cologne."

"I never notice anyone's cologne."

"Oh, right, Ninja mind whip."

Randy opened his mouth to further question about his previous mind whip until McFist's Leo-bot ran to the front of the school, ripping Principle Slimovitz's car.

The principle fell to his knees in devastation, "I just got it waxed!"

"Howard, its Ninja o-clock!" Randy dived into the brushes and searched his backpack for the mask. When he finally found it, his hoodie was pulled up by none other than Bash. "Bash, what the juice are you doing!"

"I'm the guy in steel that saves the weak girl in the dress from the monster!" The basketball player carried Randy over his shoulder and ran away with a group of other scared students. Once at a safe distance away from the terrorizing robot, most of the teens started to wail for the Ninja.

"Ninja, where are you?" Howard rhetorically asks to Randy, still on Bash's shoulder. "Hurry up and start butt-whooping that robot!"

Devising no plan that would work, Randy pushed his body away from Bash to be position in his arms, "Hey Bash, I appreciate you taking me away from the monster but I need to go somewhere."

The brunette blinked then determination was on his face, "No, I am not letting you get hurt Randy. You're weak body needs to be protected."

The Ninja glared at Bash, "Yeah, thanks for protecting my weak body. But still, I can't stay here; you have to let me go!"

Doughtiness showed in Bash's eyes yet he sighed, "Okay I'll let you go."

"Yes, thank you!" Then Bash once again dropped Randy, ungracefully landing on his butt, "You have to stop dropping me." Sprinting away, Randy ducked behind a tree putting on the ninja mask. "It's Ninja o-clock!" Ninja threw his scarf at a street light and swung in front of Leo-bot, "Someone has been a naughty kitty."

Leo-bot roared, activating a missile pack firing at the warrior. Ninja dodged the first two that hit nearby cars and then threw light blue ninja balls, "Ninja cold balls!" The missiles froze in midair, crumbling before it hit the Ninja.

Students applauded as the battle continued, Leo-bot fired more weapons that ended up diced from the Ninja's sword. At close range, Leo-bot pinned the Ninja down, powering electricity through its claws to shock the Ninja.

Once electricity stopped running though the Ninja's bones, he groaned and quickly punched Leo-bot a good distance away. Leo-bot recovered and decided to attack the students, it tail split into two and grabbed Debbie and Julian.

The two freshmen screamed for the Ninja as he wrapped his scarf around Leo-bot's neck and landed on its back. The cybernetic lion tried to shake the Ninja off as he cut the tail holding Debbie.

"You okay girl I don't know?" Ninja asked as he got the tail off of Debbie.

"I'm good," Debbie shakily said then shrieked, "It's coming back!" Leo-bot was already mere feet away from the two, jaws wide open.

"Ninja push!" Ninja shoved Debbie aside and jumped over the running robot and grabbed on the tail trapping Julian. Enraged, Leo-bot snapped its jaws at Debbie but only able to dig its teeth into her backpack as Debbie ran away. "Huh, a robot lion eating my homework, that's a first!" The bag was ripped in half, books and paper scattering, and stuck in Leo-bot's mouth was a small perfume bottle. The robot's head spun to face the Ninja and unintentionally squeezed the nozzle, spraying the aroma at the Ninja and Julian. As soon as perfume got into his nose, the Ninja sneezed it out, "What the juice was that?"

"It smells quite delectable," Julian commented.

"You're kind of cute when you say big words," both the Ninja and Julian had red cheeks at the compliment, "I mean uh, Ninja slash!" His sword chopped off Leo-bot's tail and jumped away and settled Julian down with the crowd of students. "It's bath time kitty! Ninja chain sickle!" The chain sickle was thrown at a fire hydrate next to Leo-bot, cutting it in half making water to shoot up and land on Leo-bot, firing the robotic lion into defeat. Cheering was though the air as the Ninja tool one last glance at Julian then shouted, "Smoke bomb!"

* * *

Hope you guys like this. Sorry if there wasn't that much Randy in this chapter but hey the love potion can't always be used on Randy. Also since Flute Girl wasn't given an actually name I just made up Lily DeGray from Flute's VA Grey DeLisle.

Please review!


	3. Illusions of the Heart

Ch. 3 Illusions of the Heart

"Another win for the Ninja!" Heidi announced to her camera with a destroyed Leo-bot behind her, "The origins of these monster and robots attacks are still unknown but Norrisville doesn't need to worry as long as the Ninja is here to defend. Thank you Ninja!" Heidi stopped recording and started to take pictures of the robot for her website and then noticed a pink perfume bottle in the grass, "Why would anyone throw away perfume?" She pocketed the perfume and began to walk home where her annoying brother and lame friend were expected to be at.

As predicted, she heard them playing the time consuming game called Grave Puncher.

"Ha, beat that Cunningham!" Howard victoriously yelled as his TV read 'Winner: Player One.' In the middle of his gloating he noticed Randy's face not irritated but distressed. "Dude, if you're that sad that I beat you then I'll go easy next time."

"No, I'm not sad about the game," Randy said as he leaned back on his beanbag, "By the way; I can so beat you any time I want!"

The ginger relaxed into his own beanbag, drinking a can of McCoke, "So then what's up?"

"What would happen if I told you that I may or may not," Randy unconfidently said as he pressed his fingers together, avoiding his eyes from his friend, "Have a crush on someone in school?"

Howard choked a bit, spitting out some of his soda, "Wait, what? Okay first, you're complaining about Bash and now you're crushing on someone? Someone's PMS-ing."

"Okay, I admit I've been acting a bit homophobic since Bash called me pretty and then right now I think I might like someone," the distressed freshmen rubbed his temple, "I'm going into the Nomicon."

"Dude, the book's just gonna confuse you even more."

"Well the Nomicon usually helps me out so it's worth a shot," the second the warrior opened the ancient book, his head collapsed on the page, mouth drooling and eyes crossed. Inside the pages, Randy fell, passing through clouds, all the while attempting to caught and eat them until he reached the ground, face planting on Japanese characters imprinted on the ground.

Lifting his face up, Randy was faced with another puzzling lesson of wisdom, "Illusions of the heart may fool the mind but the heart's desire is always true." He stood up, frustrated and started to question his book mentor, "What the juice is that even supposed to mean? Okay, so you were right about nose knowing Amada is the Sorceress but this is Julian, I'm pretty sure he's not an illusion and that's true so that means my heart desire Julian?" The Nomicon's only response is sending Randy out of the book and into reality.

Focused onto the punching graves, Howard asked, "So did the book give you some wonk advice?"

"Yes and I'm so confused that I'm not even in the mood to play Grave Puncher."

"Whoa, I didn't think this is so serious. You really have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah, hey it's getting late, I should go home, see you tomorrow," Randy packed up the Nomicon in his bag and went out the door.

After punching pixelated graves for another hour, the freshman began to ponder on his best friend's frustrations. During Ninja situations, Howard usually helps Randy out, depending if he caused it or not, most of the time he did, but the only time they dealt with a problem with girls was with Amada and that was a totally bomb, a really smelly and ugly one too.

Sighing, Howard decided to do the one thing he always does, help out his best friend no matter how cheesed up or wonk the problem is. Or so he heard from the bro code and guy-ble.

* * *

Throwing himself face first on the top bunk, Randy groaned at his thoughts constantly wondering about Julian. He became yearning to see him, eager to get a touch of silk like hair, get the boy's voice permanently stuck in his head, experience their arms entangled with each other, have his first kiss with someone amazing.

"Holy cheese, I am totally love sick!" Randy confirmed and rolled over to his back, shoving a pillow on his face, muffling, "And I'm already sick of love!"

The hallway light flooded into the dark lit room with a voice belonging to a tall purple haired, blue eyed women, "Randy, are you okay sweetheart?"

Randy removed the pillow away, sitting up to look down at his mother leaning on the doorframe, "I good, kind of, no, not really actually."

Rachelle Cunningham frowned and climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed to sit beside her son, "Tell me what's wrong. It's not a fight with Howard is it? Because I know you're mature enough to make up whatever happens between the two of you."

"No, Howard and I are fine."

"Is it my cooking? I promise, I'm reading the book." Rachelle said jokingly, making the younger Cunningham chuckle with a shake of his head, "Good because I'm cooking Italian tonight. So, do you have a crush on someone?"

Silence and a blush was her answer, "Maybe."

Arms wrapped around Randy, encasing his arms awkwardly and his face mushed into his mom's neck, "My little boy has a crush! His very first crush!"

"Mom, stop it!" Randy complained, trying to get out of the women's grip with no success.

The hug loosened and Rachelle cupped Randy's chin to look at his face, smiling at how fast fourteen years have passed, "My baby is growing up so fast."

As soon as Randy saw her moist eyes, he immediately rambled, "Mom, don't cry, I'll always be you're little boy. I just happen to have someone on my mind."

Rachelle blinked away any tears threatening to fall and began to tease, "Someone who you want to hug and kiss!"

Red faced, Randy shouted, "Mom!"

"Am I going to teach you about the birds and the bees?"

"Mom!"

* * *

Lily felt dead, filled with emptiness but also with pain. After the lion robot was defeated, she witnessed Stevens checking Debbie for any injuries. He wasn't being his usual mocking trombone playing self. Instead he acted like he deeply cared for the smaller freshman, becoming a different person just for one girl.

A girl who was deemed better than a mere band girl.

The flutist buried herself in her blankets more, attempting to set her mind at ease for the sake of sleep but her mind was too preoccupy of insecurities of her love life. She knew it would be best to let go of her silly crush but it still hurts to see Stevens infatuated by someone.

It hurt to just be labeled as a band geek. It hurt to have a crush on someone you'll never have.

At the back of her head, she reminded herself about Bucky. He was the one guy who would want to talk to her and even made her a song for Christmas, despite how horrid it was. When they first started becoming friends, Lily crossed the idea of dating Bucky but they were in high school, nearly all couples weren't endgame and ended badly with broken hearts, she didn't feel ready for a relationship with a friend.

But here she is, crushed and depressed about a boy who doesn't give her a second glance. (Which was hard to tell due to his signature shades.)

Envy and sadness overloaded her heart but also anger.

* * *

Down below, hidden from the setting sun and from any technology, the Sorcerer was sleeping in his hammock snoring with his rat friend curled up on his stomach. In the middle of a deep snore, he sat straight up, white eyes wide open, nose sniffing the air, and in the progress, awaking an annoyed rat.

"What is this wonderful smell?" The green creature inhaled more of the scent and sighed with a chaotic grin, "Tears, envy, jealousy, and hatred! Oh how wonderful!" He was about to whisk the miserable aroma to his orbs to stank his pawn then paused, "No not yet, it's pain is almost at the boiling point, I'll let the human suffer more."

The rat stared deadpan at the chained villain as continued talking to himself and sniffing the air. "Oh this is better; more misery is in the air. Doubts, fear of rejection, angry to be loved," the sorcerer said happily then dully noted, "Confusion, that's not entertaining, but what this? Constant rejection from one of my usual pawns. This shall be very entertaining."

* * *

Sorry for the long update and short chapter. I don't really have any excuses to defend myself for being lazy and a procrastinator.

Anyway hope you enjoy this!


End file.
